I've been watching you from a far
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Bleach/Naurto crossover! Hitsugaya and Sakura I've been watching you, protecting you and I fell in love with you. But you can't see me, can you? My cherry blossom, my Sakura ONESHOT please R&R HitsuSaku 4ever!


hey people!! this is a Bleach/Naruto crossover and its on Toshiro-kun's POV. Its also a oneshot and beacause I've never read a Naruto/Bleach crossover that is a one shot that is why I made this. the pairings is HitsSaku!!! that is my favorit pairing next to ItaSaku and YondySaku!! I love crack pairings!! -

Toshiro- don't read it!! it makes me so like a... a... never mind but I am so OCC in this story!!

Sakura- I like the story you more.

Toshiro- What!!!

After your done reading please Review!! - oh and its a little crony sooo whatever! and i made it in like only 20 or 30 minutes!! hope you like it. cause I only read it over once so there might be some grammer problems so don't blame me I just slack off.

* * *

"hey, look its forehead girl!" a kid pointed at a girl with pink hair. I was stunned when they started kicking and beating her. They threw rocks and keep on calling her names. I didn't know why they were doing those things to you while you just take them and don't do anything about it. I wanted to help but the rules said not to get into other humans business so I didn't. I really did regretted it. You looked so lonely and I wanted so such is to help you, but I couldn't. 

The next day I saw you again crying your eyes out. For some reason it pained me to see you cry. I didn't even know you. You were like a fragile flower that is so nearly broken, or maybe you are already broken. Why do I feel this way about a human? A little girl none the less. I wanted to go up to you and comfort you saying it okay and please stop crying but the rule said that I can't get into humans business.

For days I've been watching you. Even if you don't see me its okay. When I'm stress I usually try to find you and I silently watch you fro afar and my troubles go away. I can't possibly stay away, for if I do I fell like someone or something will take you away from me, even though your not mine. I wish you could be.

I finally learned your name when I was looking for you. You were at home and when your mom called you Sakura, you answered. Sakura, that name fits you perfectly. Its not your hair that I meant but your personally. A sweet little flower that never gives up. Sakura, how I wish I could talk to you.

Its been nearly a year since I've been in the Shinobi world and a year, since I met you. Well we never really met but I do still fallow you around. I've been noticing how you changed. you may still be the sweet little girl but you finally made a friend. A boy with blond hair you call Naruto. He didn't have any friend either so you've befriended him.

For some reason hollows have been coming after you. So I fallow you everyday and every minute. I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. The Uzumaki boy have been protecting you from bullies so I don't have to worry that anymore, but I want to know why the hollows. Hollow are a lot worse then bullies so I really don't know what to do.

Years passed and you finally became a ninja. I was proud of you but I couldn't just walk up to you. You may be able to see me now since you've shown to have a lot of spiral energy. Maybe it was because of me watching over you a lot of times and some my energy spilled to you but at least now you can see me now but I still can't walk up to you.

It was a couple months after you became a ninja was when your mother died. That day was the day I decided to come to you. I've seen you suffered enough and I want to help you. You were at the memorial stone looking at your mother's name engraved in the stone. I really don't know how she died but it was something about a mission.

I walked over to you, and I know that you didn't sense me buy you did.

" Shiro-kun, how long have you been watching me?" she said without turning around. My eyes widened. How did she know!! That was all that I thought when she turned around and was walking closer to me.

"How long did you know?" I asked. I looked up at her. God she's beautiful, I thought.

"about 2 years." she answered back smiling. " you're the one that have been protecting me from those white masked monsters."

2 years!! She had known for two years. "hai, I'm the one that protected you from the, and they are called hollows."

"Hollow huh? And can you answer my first question?" She said.

"4 years." I looked at her and her eyes were wide.

"4 years eh? I thought I would of notice. But well I was a kid. So what's your name, Shiro-kun?" she asked and I was kind of getting irritated with that name. but I am talking to the human that I fell in love with so it didn't matter.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Sakura Haruno." her last name, I finally know her last name. I smiled lightly.

" so Toshiro-kun, why were you following me around?" she asked while I looked down and blush.

" Why did you let me?" She gasped and her face turned a deep shed of red. Why is she blushing? Do she feelings for me too?

"W-well I-I um..." she looked away. I frowned what is it she trying to tell me!?

" yeah you what?" I folded my arms waiting for the answer.

"I-I've fallen in love with you okay!!" her eyes widened at what she just said. She then covered her mouth with her hands. My eyes were wide too. S-she l-lo-loves me? I stared at her.

Tears started to come down her face but I whip away her tears from her eyes. Then I kissed her. It felt magical.

I pulled away and said, " I love you too, will that answer your question?"

Her eyes were wide at first but then she rapped her arms around me and put her head on my shoulder. I did the same.

Forget the rules! I'm happy with my one and only blossom, Sakura.

* * *

Yo! I'm gonna make another Bleach/Naruto crossover that is not a oneshot. I just need to think... okay whatever thinking over!! 

R&R


End file.
